Forever Yours
by youwatchusrunnn
Summary: Mark spoils Elizabeth and takes her to an amazing restaurant on her birthday.
1. A Beautiful Birthday

**This would be placed sometime in season 8 of ER. The whole thing with Mark and Elizabeth splitting never happened. And Mark never died. I still refuse to accept it anyway - forever Mark Greene!**

**I am thinking of writing more chapters, so let me know if you like it and if i should write more.**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth finished applying her makeup before having one last look in the mirror. She wore a floor-length, strapless blue dress; which outlined her figure perfectly. She picked up her purse and trotted down the stairs in her black heels.<p>

Mark was waiting at the bottom of the staircase, his eyes fixed on her as she made her way down to him. Unable to form actual words, he let out a gasp; staring at her, mouth falling open. Elizabeth grabbed a hold of his hands, pulling him out of his daze. "Mark? Are you ok?" Elizabeth questioned. Mark sealed his mouth shut, looking down at the ground. "Yes, yes. I just…" he stopped, lifting his eyes up to meet hers. He smiled. "You look beautiful, Elizabeth"

Elizabeth blushed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She had decided to wear her hair loose tonight, letting it flow freely. "Thank you, Mark"

She smiled, giving him a tender kiss. He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. Rachel appeared from behind them, carrying Ella. Elizabeth pulled away from the kiss, glancing over at the kids.

"Thank you again, Rachel, for looking after Ella tonight"

"No problem, Elizabeth. It's always a pleasure looking after her" Rachel smiles at Ella.

"Great" Mark commented. "Well, we better get going" Mark said as he picked up his keys, escorting Elizabeth out the door. "We won't be late" Mark promised, as Rachel, still carrying Ella, followed them out the front door. "No worries. Just make sure you spoil the birthday girl, dad" Rachel smiled, as Elizabeth giggled. "I'm sure he will" Elizabeth said, as she and Mark took off to the restaurant.

Mark and Elizabeth were escorted to their table; it was tucked away at the back, so they had a little privacy. They were seated, and their menu's soon arrived. "This place is beautiful, Mark" Elizabeth said as she gazed around the restaurant. "I knew you would like it, my darling" Mark took a hold of Elizabeth's hands. Her focus was back on him, as she held his hands tightly.

"This has been the most amazing birthday ever, Mark. Thank you so much" Elizabeth leaned over the table to give mark a peck on the lips, their hands still entwined. "I'm so glad, Elizabeth. I only want the best for you" he commented. Elizabeth smiled. "I don't need the best when I have you, Mark" She said, holding his hands a little tighter. For several moments, they just sat there; hand in hand as they looked deeply in one another's eyes.

"Are you ready to order" A waiter stood before them, holding a notepad and pen. They released each other, picking up their menus. "Sorry" Mark apologised. "We haven't had a chance to look at them yet" "That's fine. I can come back" The waiter explained, leaving their table.

After finishing their meals, Mark and Elizabeth sat back in their chairs. "That was amazing!" Elizabeth praised the food. But before she could say any more, Mark had taken her hands in his. "Elizabeth" he began. "I feel like I am the luckiest man in the world to have you. You are beautiful, smart, funny, kind, caring, and incredible sexy" Elizabeth giggled, as Mark continue speaking. "And there was a point in my life when I thought I wouldn't be around to be with you anymore. I thought I wouldn't be able to watch Ella grow up, or see Rachel at her graduation, or give both of them away at their weddings. But everything is okay; I am okay now. And we can grow old together, and watch our children grow up"

Elizabeth began to tear up, but Mark continued. "Elizabeth, I love you so much; we are soulmates. And I promise that nothing will ever tear us about. I promise, Elizabeth" Mark finished his speech as more tears trickled down Elizabeth's face. "Oh Mark" she said, wiping the tears away. "I love you so much. There was a point in my life too that I thought we wouldn't get here, but we did. We made it. You are the most perfect husband in the entire world; you are also smart and funny and kind and caring and incredible sexy. It's you and I forever, Mark" Elizabeth finished speaking, and the tears started to well up in Marks eyes. There they were, sitting in the back of a restaurant crying. But neither of them cared what anyone else thought. They were together; they were happy. And that was all that mattered.

Right before they were about to leave, Mark pulled a little blue box out of his pocket. "I know I have already given you your present, but this is just something extra" he smiled as he handed her the box. "Oh Mark, you shouldn't ha—"Elizabeth couldn't finish her sentence the minute her eyes caught what was in the box. She pulled out a heart shaped necklace, with '_Mark Greene – forever yours' _engraved on the back.

"Mark, it's so beautiful" Elizabeth couldn't hold back the tears as they came streaming down her face. Mark stood up from his chair, and walked around behind her. She handed the necklace to him and he put it on her. "Beautiful" he exclaimed as he bent down to give her a kiss. She held him for a moment longer than she probably should have in such a public place, kissing him deeply. As they pulled away, he smiled, pulling her chair out. She stood, taking his hand in hers as they left the restaurant. And at that moment, all of their doubts and fears for the future disappeared. In that moment, that they were walking, hand-in-hand back to the car, they knew that they were going to be together forever.


	2. I can't see me lovin' nobody but you

**This would be placed sometime in season 8 of ER. The whole thing with Mark and Elizabeth splitting never happened. And Mark never died. I still refuse to accept it anyway - forever Mark Greene!**

**Chapter 3 will be up soon**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth woke the next morning to see Mark curled up against her. She looked at the clock; 5:30 it read. She knew she had to get up because she had an early shift today, but she decided to cuddle up to Mark for a moment longer. She thought about the amazing birthday she had yesterday, and how Mark spoiled her so. Moving her hand up to her neck, she fiddled with the beautiful necklace he had given her.<p>

Marks eyes fluttered open, as Elizabeth watched him wake up. "Good morning" she said, caressing his cheek. Mark smiled, putting his hand over hers. "Good morning, Elizabeth" Mark pulled her closer in to him, holding her tightly. "Did you sleep well?" he questioned as he ran his fingers down her back. She moaned contently as she replied. "Very well, thank you. And you?" Mark nodded.

Mark and Elizabeth just lay there in each other's arms, Mark lightly tracing up and down her spine with his finger. "Thank you again for yesterday, Mark. It was the perfect day" she commented as she fiddled with the top button on his pyjama shirt. "I'm glad" he replied. "You deserved it" He smiled, stretching his arms.

"Don't you have to be in early this morning?"

Elizabeth frowned "Yes, I do" she sighed as she got up from the bed. Before she could walk anywhere, Mark had pulled her back onto the bed. "Hey! Mark!" she laughed as Mark kissed her neck. "Ten minutes" he said between kisses, pulling her into a hug. Elizabeth kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms tightly around him. She pulled him on top of her, still kissing him. He moved his hands down to her hips, holding them tightly, kissing down her neck. Elizabeth giggled as his lips touched her neck.

"I really have to go, Mark" she said, pushing him away from her. Mark lifted his head from her neck, his eyes meeting hers. She smiled, whispering in his ear. "We can pick up where we left off now, tonight, okay honey" she gripped his shoulders and gave him one last kiss before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Mark grinned, lying back down on the bed.

Elizabeth grabbed her keys and rushed down the stairs. Mark emerged from the kitchen. "I'm due in soon so I will see you there" he exclaimed, pressing a kiss to Elizabeth's cheek. "Okay" she replied, rushing out the door.

The day was coming to an end when Mark finished his last patient. Elizabeth was waiting for him, so they could go home together. Mark appeared from behind Elizabeth, placing his hands on her hips. "Ready?" he asked, kissing the back of her head. "Yes" she replied, leaning back into him. They left, walking hand-in-hand.

Mark and Elizabeth greeted Rachel and Ella as they walked in the house, putting them both to bed soon after. "I'm just going to have a quick shower" Mark said, walking into their bathroom. "Sure" Elizabeth replied, changing into her nighty and climbing into bed. A few minutes later, Mark appeared from the bathroom, completely naked, dripping wet. Elizabeth wasn't asleep yet, but she had her eyes closed. Mark got into the bed, putting his wet, naked body up against Elizabeth.

"What?" Elizabeth turned around to face Mark, who had already cupped her breasts with his hands through her tight nighty. She giggled as she grabbed a hold of his hips, kissing him passionately. He kissed her back, their tongues fighting for control. Elizabeth rolled on top of Mark, pulling her nighty off. She trailed kisses down his neck, while his hands ruffled her hair.

"I have been waiting for this all day" Mark said, moaning against Elizabeth's lips.

"Me too" She commented, as Mark moved on top of her.

He kissed her again, sliding his tongue inside her hot mouth. She nibbled at his bottom lip, gripping his shoulders tightly as the need for him grew stronger. Mark sucked hard on his Elizabeth's neck, his fingers running over her erect nipple. Elizabeth screamed out with pleasure as Mark gently pinched her nipple, still forcefully sucking on her neck.

Mark couldn't restrain himself any longer. He had to have her. With one hard thrust, he pushed himself inside her. Elizabeth dragged her nails down his back, moaning loudly. Mark began to thrust faster, increasing Elizabeth's moans. He moved his lips from her neck to her mouth, licking over her lips. Elizabeth moans grew louder as Mark continued to thrust hard and fast into her, his lips sucking on hers as his hand pinched her nipple again.

He moved his mouth down to her breasts, sucking on her hard nipple. His tongue traces circles around it, while his hand caressed her other nipple. Elizabeth ignored the fact that the children are only a bedroom away, and let out a loud scream, digging her nails further into Mark's back. Smirking at her scream, Mark sucked harder on her nipple, biting gently to arouse her. "Oh Mark" Elizabeth moaned, pulling him up so their eyes met.

Mark thrusted as hard and fast as he could, their bodies moving rhythmically together. Reaching his climax, with one last thrust he released into her. She sighed contently, watching as Mark attempted to catch his breath.

"I love you, Mark" Elizabeth smiled, kissing him tenderly on the lips. Mark smiled back at her. "I love you too, Elizabeth" He rolled off her, panting. She giggled as she turned onto her side to face him, tracing circles around his nipple with her finger. He tilted his head to face her, their eyes meeting one another. Mark brought a hand up to her face, moving a curl out of her face.

"You are so beautiful" he said, kissing her on the forehead. Elizabeth blushed. "And you are very handsome, Mr Greene" She said, moving her hand from his nipple to his waist, holding it firmly. "Why thank you, Mrs Greene" Mark replied, moving his hand to her waist, holding her closely. Soon enough they were both asleep, lying in each other's arm, where they truly belong.


End file.
